How Do You Know
by TheGirlWhoCries
Summary: High School AU. Lucy is a journalist for her school newspaper who is looking for something new to write about. Natsu is a jock who has everything he could possibly want. But when Lucy releases a newspaper about Lissana cheating on him he can't help but ask for proof. Easily they become friends along the way, but could it bloom into more? Rated M Lemons in the future and dark past.
1. What to do

_**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 _Anything in Italics is thoughts unless stated otherwise before the chapter. Enjoy and please make sure to review._

"Lucy I don't think this is a good idea." Levy said with uncertainty clearly shown in her voice. I gather my bag and papers for class.

"I don't see the harm. I'm just going to do some digging." I say with a slight shrug. She didn't like my answer because she then began tapping her foot. That only meant trouble for me. She does this every time she is going to argue.

"You're going to meddle into someone's personal lives. I get writing school events, but don't you think this is a bit much?" She pleads at me giving me her best ' _don't do_ _this'_ look.

"He's always being gossiped about anyways so I don't think he'll mind, let alone read the paper." I look away from her and cross my arms. "Plus I highly doubt he can even read" I snicker.

 _We are the school's newspaper club. We usually write about the students and school events that happen here at Fairy Tail High, but recently things have gotten boring. Hardly anyone reads the paper anymore due to it. So me and Levy both decided to try something new for the new year._

"We both agree to mix things up a bit. I think this could really benefit us and the club." I say looking back her

with a smirk. I see the way Levy is panicking trying to find something to come back at me with, but I knew I had already won. We had been friends since elementary school. She hasn't changed much since then.

"Come on we'll finish this conversation later I want to get the classroom early this year so we can pick good seats." I grab the bluenettes arm and start dragging her toward Mr. Gildarts classroom.

It wasn't far but walking in the hallway is always such a pain in the ass. We make our way quickly down the hallway dodging all the other maniac students in this school.

 _Like seriously there isn't one normal student in this school. Except maybe Mirajane, but she does have a crush on our Geometry teacher Laxus. He isn't bad looking or anything, but he has this scar that goes across his eye lid that reminds me of a lightning bolt. He also has a short temper, but I guess to mirajane that's a turn on._

I break out of my thoughts as we approach Mr. Gildart's room.

His room never changed, well unless you count when it's destroyed and then repaired again. I sweat drop at the thought at how many times his room had been repaired in the last 3 years. I can't believe Principle Makarov's heart's still beating. You would of thought by now his old man heart would have given out.

We've had Gildart's history class since freshman year because he keeps changing the year he teaches. He only does this because Cana is in our grade. They had lost contact after him and her mother had split when she was little, though he now has custody and she lives with him. It's sweet but creepy at the same time I guess. Though I must admit I would want to keep an eye on my daughter if she was this big of an alcoholic in high school. She picked up the habit from her mom when she lived with her. It was the reason her parents split in the first place.

I have never seen anyone drink as much as that girl. IT'S INSANE. She always asks me to go drinking with her, but I'm always busy, plus I've never drank before so I would never be able to keep up with her anyways.

"Where do you want to sit Lucy?" Levy ask looking around at the empty desk. There were lots of choice since everyone was still chatting it up in the hallways. Usually the majority is late to class anyways. There's always a fight, or something that everyone just has to watch.

I scan the room looking for a good seat for both me and Levy to sit together. It didn't take more than a few seconds for me to decide on a seat.

"Let's sit in the back near the window" I was already walking that way longing to start the day so it can just be over already. I knew damn well that it wouldn't though. Out of all the classes I got put into I got the loudest and craziest bunch, not including Levy of course.

 _This class can barely get started without a fight breaking out, or some moron trying pull some stupid prank on Gildarts or another student. Every year up until now I've never had this problem because I've always been in the same class as our scary yet lovable President Erza. She can make anyone terrified of her. Even our teachers. But this year my luck ran out and I was put in a different class than hers._

"Lucy it's okay, we're in the same class at least. We can do this." Levy says with such a sweet and gentle smile and I know she saw the worry I had. I give her a slight nod.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. Sometimes she did more for me than I do. I grab my wrist for a second until I realized what I was doing then let go. I have bad habits. Some that one day I would like to break, but until now I'll just have to fight.

Voices start to fill the empty classroom as all the students flood into the classroom. Everyone took seats near their friends or a few would sit in the back like me and Levy. Some don't want to get mixed up in the madness of our class. Not everyone in our class are bad, but there are a few bad cases that affect our class, and then again the teacher really doesn't help. He's is just as psycho as his students.

"Maybe it won't be that bad this year." Levy said happily as she slumped in her seat with sigh. I gave a giggle. It makes me happy to see her smile. She has had a hard time in high school since we got a new transfer student a couple years ago. He goes out of his was just to make her miserable. He pushes her in the hallway and steals her books. It's pathetic really.

His name is Gajeel, even his name is scary weird. His name is nothing as scary as he actually is though. He is tall with long gruffy black hair and has a lots of piercing. He's not the kind of guy you want to mess with.

"Maybe they finally got kicked out, or matured. Knowing them it was the first one." Levy laughs and nods her head agreeing. I knew exactly who she was talking about. There is a group of guys in our class that are rowdy and strange. They cause problems wherever they go.

 _Maybe they really aren't going here anymore._

"OI FLAMEBRAIN" I spoke too soon. "I KNOW YOU PUT THESE IN MY LOCKER!" Our favorite striper says holding in his hand a bunch of crushed up ice. Laughter erupts for the class. Even Levy and I let out a little laugh.

It's a running joke to associate Gray with Ice because when we were all in preschool during recess he would always find a way to lose the clothes he was once wearing (even in winter). Plus, he is always as cold as ice. He is part of the group of guys.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" Gray takes one last look around before sprinting out the door in look of the guilty party. Everyone who was in the classroom looked like they were at a lost.

"Well that was entertaining." A voice came from somewhere above. Me and everyone else looked around trying to place where the voice was coming from.

"What the he-" I was cut off before a crash rung through the classroom and something had fell through the ceiling. A blur of pink was all I could see as a loud thump came from hitting a table in front of Levy's and I's table. In an instant I knew exactly what had fell. Well to be more exact, who had fell.

It was Natsu Dragneel. A very white Natsu. The powder that was in the ceiling tiles was all over him. He gave a cheeky grin and pulls himself off of the newly broken table. His shirt was now rip in several place but him nor anyone else paid any attention to it.

"Great way to start the year." He says loudly for everyone in the classroom to hear. Almost everyone gave a laugh or cheer for his stupid act. Levy just shook her head and sighed. I knew she must of thought Gajeel was up to something by the she sigh. Levy sometimes was as easy to read as a book.

I took my attention away from Levy and focused back on the class idiot. He had dusted himself off and went to the opposite side of the class from us and where he took a seat with few other boy from the football team whose name I have never bothered to remember.

I shake my head before slamming it into our table. It was the first day of school but I already had enough of it. This year would be the same as all the others, but this year I plan on taking charge. Those people think they can do what they want then so can I.

I reach into my bag and feel around. After a few moments of searching I felt the cool material of what I had been searching for. I put it out and set it in my lap. I knew what I needed to do.

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. This is a new story I am working on. I'm hoping to put all my focus into this one story instead of a thousand others or else I'll start to feel unmotivated. I might do a one-shot every now and then. I'll try to post weekly or sooner if I can. I would appreciate a review so I know what you guys think. This story is indeed Nalu. It is the first one I have ever written so hopefully you like it.**_

 _ **~GirlWhoCries/ A-Devil's-Child**_


	2. Class Time

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Thought are in Italic_

Anything else is normal unless stated.

My camera had sat on my lap. It was one of my most prized possession. It was a gift many years ago from my mom. She gave it to me on my 6th birthday saying that when I get older I would understand what it means to use it. She was right. I knew exactly what to do with it.

I look over towards my new project. Natsu Dragneel. Mr. Perfect, the talk of the school. Everybody loves him. I personally don't see the appeal. Sure he's good looking but what else? He wasn't very smart, I'm pretty sure he fails every class but p.e. His jokes usually consist of making fun of Gray which were only funny on occasion. He's too loud, and has no class. I would rather talk to a brick wall than have to hold a conversation with him.

I take my camera and line it up towards Natsu. I quickly take the photo so no one will notice, and put my camera away. I don't have time to look at it now. Someone would surely notice if I were to look at a picture of Natsu. I would never want a confusion like that. I could never be associated with those demonic fangirls of his.

To think Natsu actually has himself a girlfriend. She's very beautiful and popular. Her name is Lissana and from what I can tell she very kind and cheery. She has very short white hair that she pulls off very well. Long legs and a nice bust. Basically she's every guys wet dream.

Though there is a catch. She is the sister of Mirajane and Elfman our P.E teacher. Not a very good combo if you ask me. They would tear him to shreds if he ever hurts her. Elfman is very scary and is basically like a gorilla on steroids. He always going on and on about being a man, and most people buy it. I have a few things on him though. I caught him and Ms. Evergreen our biology teacher in a janitors closet when I went to fetch a broom after someone broke the flower pot in the newspaper club room. They were in more than a desirable position for black mail. Sometimes it comes in handy to be the president of the newspaper club. I could get the word out about this scandalous relationship in a matter of minutes. So they both owe me a favor.

If I'm being honest Mirajane is the scariest between her and Elfman. She gives me chills. She may come off has the cute, sweet, innocent little girl, but I knew better. Even she had a bad side and I would rather never be on that side. She could probably kill someone with just one stare. She truly was one to be feared.

The only person that could ever possibly rival her would have to be a certain class president. Erza has caused so much fear in the school that I'm pretty sure that when she walks down the hall she causes at least 3 Panic attacks. I would hate to ever see those two fight.

I gulp and shake that scary thought away. Just at that moment our disaster of a teacher decides to swing the door open and march awkwardly to the front of the classroom. Most of the students stare at him like he's crazy. Well actually all of them but one. Natsu was the only one crazy enough to look up to someone like him.

"Welcome to History class, if you are meant to be in home etc. class that is the next room over. "He says not looking up from some papers he had in his hands. _Come on that is ridiculous who could possibly go to the wrong class?_ Then out of the corner of my I could see someone quickly gathering their stuff and running out the door.

"There's always one. Getting pass that most of you should know me, but if you're new or as dense as Natsu, my name is Mr. Gildarts but feel free to just call me Gildarts." You could hear Natsu yelling profanities toward him about the dense comment. Like I always do I decided to just ignore him. He really is just a moron.

"This is only for the males but IF ANY OF YOU MAKE A MOVE ON MY DEAR BABY CANA I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!" Most of the males looked like they were about to pee themselves. As always the thorn in my side since we started high school had decided to open his damn mouth.

"I don't know though. Cana is pretty hot. I wouldn't mind the hassle too much if it was for her love." The playboy of the school spoke up. He wore his signature sunglass with that too radiant grin. You practically hear his fangirls ovaries screaming. I am very much unimpressed. Leo has always been too much to handle.

Gildarts who was now completely red in the face from anger had stormed up to the now seemingly bored Leo. He grabbed Leo by his shirt so they were face to face. Gildarts just started yelling random stuff and threats to kill him. This wasn't that uncommon to happen. I think Leo just prefers to get him all riled up. Though I'm pretty sure one of these days he's going to find himself in a lot of trouble because of it.

By the way things are going I wouldn't bet on actually learning anything today. I turned to Levy and was going to start a conversation with her only to find that she was currently with her head down. I was hoping to have a talk with her about the article I was going to write.

I need to get her fully on broad with it. I hate doing things that Levy doesn't approve of. Not that I wouldn't do if she said she didn't want me to, but it wouldn't be to the best of my efforts if she didn't. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just do it. It really didn't matter what she thought. But it did. She was my best friend and one of the closest people to me.

 _What a pain in my ass._

I sighed and leaned down and grabbed my rather large book out of my bag. **Beautiful Creatures** was written across the cover in a beautiful purple thorn vine wrapped around it like it was holding it into place. It was truly a beautiful story, but it was fictional. Love like that does not exist. Not to me anyways. Boys don't just meet a girl and give up everything just for them. It's not how real life works.

I open the book and start to find myself lost inside the book. The way the words make me feel lifted up makes me feel happy. It seems like it hard for me to find that feeling anymore. So I'll trap myself into the fictional world of books or find myself writing either journalism or stories.

I was getting near the end of the chapter when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turn around to see that a piece of paper was on the ground. I look around but found no one really paying attention, not even the teacher who had went back to his desk and pouted while grumbling stuff to himself. I picked up the paper and unfolded it. It was a note.

' _I feel a little sad that my princess would rather take photos of another rather than me. You wound me. But if you're going to take pictures of someone I would make sure no one is looking. Don't want someone to think you're up to naughty things. Plus, don't worry about the Cana comment. You are the only female I have eyes on (Maybe) Forever in your heart, your worthy lion.'_

I turned around to meet Leo's gaze. He winks at me. I can't believe him sometimes. He has always been such a big perv. What can I do about it? He has been my friend since we were little.

 ** _I am so sorry about this chapter being shorter than the last one, and that these chapters haven't been going as fast as I want them to. I want to get all the character stuff out now so that the story can move more smoothly. I promise in the next chapter the story will have some Natsu/Lucy fluff/Interaction, and possible have the first event I have plan happen. Please review so I know whether I should continue this story or not. Like I said I'm not too happy with how slow this is going but the next chapter I promise will be a little faster of pace and start shaping the story to its fullest._**

 ** _~Thegirlwhocries_**


	3. Cherry Blossom Tree

_**This may be weird but I wanted to try and type from third person in this chapter. This way it will be easier for me to get to the interactions faster. Most likely most chapter will be from Lucy's perspective, but this one and possible a few others will be from third person or maybe even Natsu's perspective. I'm sorry if this is bad just let me know in a review. If too many people dislike it I will most definitely change it in the future. Enjoy (Hopefully).**_

 _ **(After I wrote this chapter I realized I kind of liked writing from third person a little more than I did first person. I will most likely from now on write from third person. It's not written in stone, but unless I get a mass of people saying that they hate it it seems like this is what I'll do. There will be chapters from both Lucy and Natsu's Pov. in the future. Third person just seems to keep my story moving along the way I want it to.)**_

Boredom. It was the end of the school day and there she sat in a partially empty club room doing absolutely nothing. She may be the president of that club, but it was not her fault. The school just had nothing going on. Levy was the only one in the clubroom at the moment, but she had her head buried in a book.

Lucy let out a breath as she looks at the clock 4:56 pm. It was always like this at the beginning of the year. So slow. Nothing worth her time happened very often. Though when it did she made sure to capture every bit of it. Her strongest writing skills was that she could make people feel like they were there or that they had actually witnessed it. That's why most student and almost all the teachers buy a copy of the newspaper when it come out.

Slightly tapping the pencil she had in her hand against the wooden desk table she began to think of way to make this club better. Looking at the empty club room just made Lucy feel depressed. Take one last glance towards Levy before she abruptly stands up.

"I'm going to get some air." Lucy heads towards the door not looking back.

"Okay Lucy." Levy says not taking her eyes off her book. Lucy pays no mind to this. It was borderline normal. Once Levy picks up her book it's hard to communicate with her.

Lucy hadn't known where she was heading. She knew she wanted to be outside and breathe in the new crisp air. It was one of her favorite times of the year. The weather was just getting cooler but not too cold to where she had to wear a coat or jacket. Plus all the cherry blossoms were perfectly in bloom. They wouldn't last for very much longer. At the most maybe another week.

In the end Lucy had decided on going to see the cherry blossoms. Her mom had always told her that they bring people happiness and love. Of course Lucy knew it was just a tale that her mother would tell her to make her believe that magic existed. It's not that she didn't want to believe in the stories her mother had told her she just couldn't really feel or see it being true.

Yet here she was in front of the tree that created burst of life into the plain courtyard of the school. Looking at the tree she could almost hear her mom telling her the stories. She missed her mom so much that thinking about it made her chest hurt. Lucy looks away from the beautiful sight of the falling blossoms to ease the pain just a bit.

From where Lucy had turned her head she saw something from the corner of her eye. There was a couple. They were kissing and by the way they were eating each others faces they didn't realize they had company. Lucy feeling as awkward as she should from seeing what she did, was going to walk away and probably go back to the clubroom. She hadn't decided if she was going back yet.

In the last few seconds before she was about to walk away something had caught her attention. She heard a name being moaned, but it wasn't the moan that she stayed for. It was the name that really meant the most.

"Lissana.." Lucy let out a quiet gasp. Lissana wasn't the type of girl you to think of doing things like this in public where other could see. But there Lucy was witnessing it with her own eyes. Well almost. The most she could see at the moment was the short silver hair of the school's most popular girl. She definitely having an intense make out session. Lucy could tell by the hand that was entangled in her hair and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't quite see the other person which of course was Natsu. Lucy try to position herself to where she could see them both fully, but she didn't want to risk being caught.

Lissana always seemed like a nice girl who would go to church every Sunday and make sure to listen to her parents, so it made Lucy confused why she would be making out with Natsu in public. Lucy figured it was because mostly everyone had gone home by now. Well unless people were in club activities or football player.

That made Lucy really confused. Football practice isn't over until 6:00 pm, and Natsu sure as hell couldn't miss that. He was the captain, so it's a big deal that he wasn't there. Lucy face light up. She knew that this is what she had been waiting for. Lucy grab her camera from her bag and quickly positioned herself to where the occupied couple could not see her. Almost fumbling her camera Lucy took a photo that was guaranteed to have Lissana and Natsu in the act.

But when Lucy had clicked the button she realize an important fact. Lucy had her flashed turned on when taking the photo. As anyone would have guessed the moment Lucy had pressed the button the bright light of the camera had come off and a loud click had filled the sound around them.

Lucy stood there petrified. Even worse the couple had pulled apart to look at Lucy, but she didn't return their stares. She stood there a few more seconds before her brain had finally sent alarms through Lucy's body tell her that she probably run at that moment, and like anyone else who was normal would of done she ran like crazy making a straight path towards the newspaper club.

It wasn't until Lucy had reached the exit of the courtyard did she hear someone yell.

"You tell anyone about this and you are dead you goddamn cheerleader!" That's when it finally hit Lucy. Only one person ever called Lucy a cheerleader. It was Bixlow. But that didn't make any sense. Why would Bixlow be yelling at her?

It didn't take Lucy more than a few minutes to reach the club room, especially since she had sprinted the entire way to there. The moment she bursted through the door Levy looked up and new that Lucy had something. This happen more times than you would think. Lucy finds something while looking around and then automatically showing up in the room with a story ready to be written. Levy sighed and set down her book and went over to Lucy. She knew that Lucy wouldn't leave until is was completed and ready to be handed out tomorrow. Of course she had to help her best friend.

Levy walked over to the seemingly still friend of hers. When got closer she noticed why. Lucy had her camera open and was looking at a photo wide eyed with her mouth slightly gaped open.

It wasn't until she saw the photo that she realized what had happened while her friend was gone. The pictured showed Lissanna in a heated make out session but it wasn't with Natsu her longterm boyfriend. It was Bixlow the strange art student who spent all of his time in the art room making creepy dolls. It was a really strange pair. The two girl couldn't believe their eyes. It was truly a moment of shock. It wasn't until Levy broke the silence that Lucy realized she was staring for so long at the picture.

"I'll go get a lot of paper, while you get started on the writing." Levy said as she left to get paper. Lucy nodded and went to start typing. It was going to be a long night.

School had went by seemingly fast the next day. The newspapers were sold out within the first hour they were on sell, and every student had heard about what had went down. Ironically neither Lissana or Bixlow had shown up for school that day. They must of known that Lucy was going to publish something on it and decided to stay home so they wouldn't have to answer questions. Typical. People always avoiding the problems that they caused themselves.

By the end of school Lucy was heading back towards the cherry blossom tree. All the excitement and gossip of today really tired her out. She wanted a little bit of quietness before going back into the club room.

She didn't write the article for gossiping purposes she wrote it because it was something that happened on school grounds so she had a right to write about it. It doesn't matter who she hurt. It was all about truth. Letting out what happened was the only thing Lucy cared about and she felt more relieve knowing that it was.

As Lucy reached the the tree she shut her eyes and took in the sweet smell of the blossoms. It made her feel more relaxed. The tension was almost gone.

Within a flash Lucy found herself slammed against the hard wood of the tree and a pair of hands keeping her there. Lucy opened her eyes to be met with a pair of angry onyx eyes staring straight into her eyes almost as if looking through her. It was a male. A really pissed off one at that. Lucy knew straight away that it was Natsu by his pink hair.

Lucy tried to fight his grip but was too much. She looked at him with pleading eyes only to realize that he has tears forming in his own. That when she noticed in one of his clenched fist was an article. Her article to be exact, the one that happened to be over his very own, one and only girlfriend.

Lucy felt a little less frightened of him after seeing the tears. She was use to pain but she could tell by looking him that he was not. She felt pity towards him. It was rare for that to happen so that meant a lot more to her than it would to others. Lucy was about to comfort him, before he started talking.

"How do you know?" He asked in almost a grieving tone like he just needed to know. His fist clenched the paper tighter than before. "How do you know that she would do something like this?" Lucy could tell by the way he was asking her that he must of already has suspicions but didn't want to believe it was true. It make Lucy's heart clench. This isn't what she wanted.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. Please review so I know what you think of my story so far. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up I'm trying to find ways to make my story's plot line move a bit faster (Don't need suggestions). Feel free to ask questions, I'll answer them all in the next chapters author's note. Once again thank you for reading. Be on the look out for the next chapter in a week or two.**_


	4. Authors Note

This story is officially under some reconstruction. The next chapter upload will be on hold until I get this story moving the way I want it to. While the next chapter will be out in about another week or two, there will be changes being made to the story. I can't grantee that the story will be the same as it is now. There will be some minor changes and probably some major. I have been unhappy with what I have produced so far and hope to get it the way I want it before the story gets too far and I will just stop with the story.

I have also gotten someone willing to help me get the story to where it needs to be. Soldier1224 the Author of Counting Stars and a very close friend of my mine in real life has offered me some assistance. With her help I really look forward to where this story will go. This should not take too long, but I do not wish to take up too much of her time since she has her own stories to get to.

Thank you for following this story so far and I look forward to where this story will lead.

~TheGirlWhoCries/ A-Devil's-Child


	5. Pity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

His fist clenched the paper tighter than before. "How do you know that she would do something like this?" Lucy could tell by the way he was asking her that he must of already had suspicions but didn't want to believe it was true. It makes Lucy's heart clench. This isn't what she wanted.

Lucy for almost the first time in her life didn't know what to say. The words i'm sorry came to mind but the thought was gone almost as quick as it came. Looking into the hurt dark onyx eyes Lucy knew that there was nothing she could say to Natsu that would make him feel better. Lucy shut her eyes. She didn't want to see anyone like this. Self destructive.

"I won't believe this." She had almost missed this statement. It was so quick, barely a whisper, but it had been said. Lucy already decided that if this is what love looks like, then she didn't want it.

"If you don't believe me that's your fault. The proof is right there in your hand." Lucy said but she kept her head down. Her voice as sharp as razors. She didn't think that she could look him in the eyes. She hoped it would make him mad. Angry is an emotion she knows how to deal with. She could comfort like she did for Levy whenever she's sad, but Lucy doubted she'd be much help here.

She didn't need to. Natsu anger vanished almost as quick as it came. He moved to where he was no longer gripping her. He put his back against the tree he had her pinned to not even a minute ago, and slid down so that he was sitting on the ground. He put on a small sad smile and just look at the blossoms as they swayed with the wind.

"You're right. The proofs right there. You know all my friends always tell me how dense I am. I'm not. I'm not dense I mean. I might of known, or the thought crossed my mind a few times. I wasn't prepared to find out through a school newspaper is all." He let out a long sigh and both were quiet for a minute. Lucy didn't move an inch. She supposed that the least she could do is listen to the poor guys. She owed him that much. Nothing more.

"You'd think after seeing this photo my heart wouldn't still beat for her like it does. The heartache's there too, but what can I do? I love her. I'm not strong enough to let her go. Maybe if it had been me instead of you, if I would of been the one to see it with my own eyes. I don't know maybe that would be enough. Enough for me to let her go." He put his arm over his eyes. To a passerby it would've seemed he was shielding his eyes from the sun, but Lucy knew better. She saw the tears running down his face. He almost reminded her of herself. Her old self.

"If you want to see it for yourself then fine, but I'm looking for a story. So I might be keeping an eye on the two of them. You can join and get clarity or whatever." Lucy shifted back and forth. She doesn't know what came over her to offer him such a deal. She hated it when people got in the way of her work.

Natsu uncovered his eyes. The tears flowing out in the open. He looked at her, well more like studied her until he gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I don't know what your angle is here. I'll follow along, but if i think anything feel wrong or out of place I'll be the one to ruin you." Lucy thought it was strange that someone could say such venomous words in such a kind voice. She just shrugged it off.

"Well I guess that's technically fair." Lucy grumbled. This whole thing was giving Lucy a headache. If she would've known that today would end so complicated she would of just stayed in bed and took whatever punishment for not going to school.

"So how does this work? When and where do we spy on them?" Natsu asked. It seemed as though he had stopped crying.

"Don't use that word. We do not spy on people. We just..observe people at a distance." He was right. It was definitely was spying, but the word spying just made Lucy feel all gross and creepy.

"Observing from a distance is still spying no matter how you look at it." Lucy just shrugged.

"Anyways we can't do it during school hours. You still have to act like the best boyfriend there is so she won't expect anything. I have my newspaper club after school and you have football. We could meet 30 minutes after school activities, and maybe a couple times on the weekend. We can discuss more later on." Natsu nodded along as Lucy was talking. At least he was listening to her better than their than to teachers.

"Okay. I have to go. I promised Gray a ride home. He's probably being chased around by that blue haired chick again. The cheerleader." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. Lucy nodded and pulled out her phone and noticed the time. 6:45. She was late and that did not mean good things for her.

"Yeah Loke might be mad that i'm a little late, so I have to go to. See ya around." Lucy gave a quick wave, and almost sprint toward the direction of the parking lot.

"See ya Luigi." Lucy faintly heard. She was going to have to teach him her name later on.

 _ **I would like to thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews and for following this story. I have neglected it for to long and I'm going to try and update it as much as possible. After a year and some odd months I think it's time for me to pick up where I left off. I also decided I would start to to answer questions or responding to guys at the end of every chapter. So thank you guys for sticking around and I'm sorry this chapter probably didn't go in the direction you guys thought it would. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**_


End file.
